The Sword and the Justice
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: A prophecy given by Master Vander was giving many years years before the Mandalorian wars, Unknown to all of how much this prophecy would change for the galaxy and the lives of three people.
1. The Start

Born from the force two shall be born and this two shall be born unto a history of force users. One of them will be the sword of the force and the other shall become known the corrupted one though time and they shall face battle till one of them does. Neither one can defeat the other expect for when they have the justice of the force on their side and . . .

Incomplete prophecy given by Master Vander,

about 4,00 years ago before the Mandalorian wars had started


	2. Chapter 1

Jaina's POV

Jaina tapped the hologram and Master Vander disappeared, after her uncle had called her the sword of the force that eh had showed her this hologram of Master Vander giving an unfinished prophecy. The Hologram was damaged form some sort of event that was unknown to everyone, even her uncle. From what they heard and saw was that it seems like if two of the three might be her and Jacen, though that was unknown though. When she had the hologram end that she put it in her drawer and left her room on Yavin IV before she had headed out of the academy itself.

Jaina run though the forest towards her favorite spot of which was a cliff that hangs over a lake, it was there that she could think clearly. Jaina kept running, as she run that she reached down and touched her lightsaber, to make sure it was still there, of which it was. After a few minutes that Jaina had reached the cliff, upon reaching the cliff that she went all the way to the top. When she was at the top that she looked down to look at the water down below her, this was one of the spots that she had used to come to with her brothers. Just as she looked down that the sky had darken above, making her look above to see what was going on.

There was no sun and there were no clouds either, she looked to make sure the ground and cliff were still there, of which they were. Jaina looked around to see what might be going on, as she looked around that a blue light started to glow in front of her. Jaina stood there watching it grow steadily till her younger brother, Anakin, was in front of her as a force ghost. Anakin had merely nodded before the figure itself disappeared and the blue light had suddenly surround her, Jaina felt dizzy all the sudden and she felt like she was falling into darkness. Jaina started to fall into blackness, just before she had went totally black that she felt her body landed on solid ground.

Carth's POV

Carth was in the hanger when the sky had suddenly went dark, he couldn't see much of anything for what seem like a hour before the darkness had went away and the lights in the outpost base on Yavin IV had went back on. When the lights were back on that Carth had ordered some of the soldiers to go out of the base to see if they could out why the darkness had come and to see if anything happened to the areas close to the base. Carth went back to the room eh was given and as he expected Dustil was in there, along with Candrous and they both got up. Dustil was the first one to speak first.

"What happen? What's going?"

"I don't know but I had sent some soldiers to go and look at everything outside to see what could have caused the darkness and blackout in the base."

Soldier's POV

One of the republic soldiers walked though the forest and he was heading towards the cliff that hang over the lake, he know that across a lake was one of the back up power generators. He wondered why it didn't go when the blackout had happen in the base not too long ago. Another Solider was with him for added measure as well to make sure that they could try to figure out if the back up generator was all right. They had reached the clearing of where one could walk up the path to the cliff, the soldier was about ready to walk to the generator when he felt the hand of the other soldier had touch his arm.

The two soldiers looked at him and the other soldier nodded to the cliff and he looked up to see a figure laying there on top of the cliff. The two of them to walked up the cliff. When the reached the figure that they had turned the figure over and grasp, for they both thought it was a male that was laying there and was died. Instead it was a woman and for the small breathing that she was also alive. They both looked at each other and know what hteyahd to if the woman was going to live. So they had picked the woman up and carried her to the base.

Carth's POV. An hour later

Carth stood in the medical room as they put the unknown woman in the tan to help heal some of the wounds that she got from who knows what. Thankfully the wounds were not too bad, but if she had come to the base any alter than she did than she may not have lived. Carth looked at her carefully, if he hadn't held his wife in his arms when she had died, Carth would thought for sure that this woman was his wife. For this woman looks much like his died wife, he was having a hard time believing that she was not his wife because of it.

Carth shook his mind free of that, for eh knows it couldn't be here, there was not much of a chance that she had lived. Dustil and Candrous were also in the room with Carth as well, Dustil and Xandrous had entered the room just as they were taking the unknown woman out of the tank to take tone of the bedrooms for the ones that were still healing from the tank. Carth looked at them both as they walked over to him, when they had reached him that Candrous was the first one to speak, instead of Dustil.

"Who was that?"

"I was going to say the same thing, who ever she is, she looks like mother."

"I have no idea who she is or anything about her. Two soldiers had found her on a cliff and she was close to death when they had brought her in ten minutes ago. The only thing I know for sure is that she does indeed look like your mother, Dustil." Carth paused for a moment before he spoke up again. "Let's go to her room, for I want to be there when she wakes up to figure out who she is and how she had come to be here."


	3. Chapter 2

**author's note: sorry for the late update. I was trying to think of how they were react to each other at first as well as Jaina knowing why she was in time. Not only that but I had an idea for another story of which is my other crossover story, a destiny awaits.**

_Jaina was standing in pure light from the looks of it, Jaina looked around to see if she could see anything but the pure white light. She thought of moving more, but she didn't dare move much due to the fact all she could see was white light. As Emily looked around that she spotted a blue light coming towards her, Emily remained standing as it come closer to her. When the blue light was close enough that it had took the form of Anakin Solo, her younger brother. Anakin walked closer to her before he stopped and looked at her._

_"Hello Jaina, it has been a while."_

_"It has been." Jaina looked around before she spoke once more. "Where am I?"_

_"You are still on Yavin IV. At the moment you are in a healing trance or coma. It's a mix of both."_

_"What happen though, I felt like I was falling than I hit the ground only to find myself wake up here."_

_"You fell though time for the force need you to go back into time for our brother had went back into time."_

_"Which time is he in and which time am I in?" Anakin was already shaking his head before she finished her question._

_"I have no idea, Jaina. The only things I am sure of that you are still on Yavin IV, you in another time, that you are in the same time as our brother and that you must find the Justice of the force."_

_"You mean the justice of the force is in another time.?"_

_"Yes, apparently in order to fulfill the incomplete prophecy that the corrupt one and the sword of the force travel back in time." Jaina thought for a minute of what Anakin just said before she spoke once more._

_"Do you know what the full prophecy is than?" Anakin nodded and than spoke._

_"Born from the force two shall be born and this two shall be born unto a history of force users. One of them will be the sword of the force and the other shall become known the corrupted one though time and they shall face battle till one of them does. Neither one can defeat the other expect for when they have the justice of the force on their side and the justice shall determine the fate of one. For the justice can choose either the most powerful love and unite as one and save what the justice knows and loves or the justice will destroy all." Jaina stood there looking at her younger brother, Anakin didn't look away and he went on. "You see why you have to find the justice of the force and soon before our brother does." Jaina couldn't say anything for a minute and after a few minutes that she had finally spoke._

_"Does Jacen know the full prophecy?"_

_"Thankfully no. But he would try to find the rest of it though. So guard the prophecy well as well as the justice of the force, not on,y that but guard and protect yourself. For you are part of it as well as Jacen but Jacen can't know you are here in this time till the time is right."_

_"When will the time be right?"_

_"You will know." Both Anakin and the light were starting to fade and Anakin had spoke up once more. "You are waking up, Jaina. This would be the last time we see each other for a long time. Take care and take heed of what I told you. For I don't want to lose you like of how you had lost me all those years ago."_ With those words that Anakin faded along with the light, and Jaina opened her eyes only to stare up lights that were inside the Jedi academy on Yavin IV.

Carth's point of view

For the past two days, Carth war in the room with the unknown brown hair woman that was found two days ago on a cliff. Carth had decided to sit in one of the corners of the room, for he thought it would been too much for the woman to find an unknown man next to her bed. After two days that her breath was becoming less heavy, than she had opened her eyes, even from where he was sitting that he could see that her eyes were brown. As she slowly sat up that Carth had realize the the woman looked around his own age, close of being forty. When she had sat up that she looked around the room that she had spotted Carth, when she looked at him that he felt a pill towards her.

He only had that feeling twice before, the first time was he first saw his wife, Morgana and the second time was when he first saw Revan. He still couldn't believe of how much this woman looks like Morgana, there was a few facial features that were different and Morgana's hair was a lighter brown color than this woman's brown hair. When the woman had notice him sitting there that she had get up quickly and her hand went to her side to grasp something that was not there. The woman seem surprised when she realize that she doesn't have any weapons on her, Carth had put her weapons in a storage case for safe keeping. Carth stood up and spoke softly.

"It's all right I won't you. Some of the men had found you on a cliff and you were close to death when they brought you. Fortunately we were able to save you, however you seem to heal up rather quickly, more so after you left the tank." As he spoke that the woman had looked up a d down him carefully, it was almost like she was trying to figure out something about him. Than she had spoke at least.

"You're Carth Onasi?" Carth tilted his head slightly, he was not surprised people knowing his name due to being admiral, but usually they won't quite grasp on that quick that he was Carth unless where was on the battlefield or going to one.

"Yes, I am. It would be Admiral Carth Onasi. May I ask of who you are?"

"Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had be working on one of my other stories.

Jaina's pov

Jaina had slowly sat up, she felt like she crashed into a ship or something head first, Jaina looked around the room to see of where she could be in the academy. She did expect to see someone in the room with her, she figured that this might been the hidden Jedi city on this planet. However it looks much like the inside of the academy that she knows from her time. When she looked around that she saw a male sitting in the corner, one she doesn't know. She got up quickly from the bed and went to grasp her lightsaber to turn it on. But to her surprise, it wasn't there. Her hands fall besides her as she looked at the man as he stood up and spoke softly to her, like as if she was small girl that was scared. However Jaina was more concern that she might among enemy than scared, for she wasn't sure of what time period she was in and if the enemy had used Yavin IV as a base like the rebellion did.

"It's all right I won't hurt you. Some of the men had found you on a cliff and you were close to death when they brought you. Fortunately we were able to save you, however you seem to heal up rather quickly, more so after you left the tank." As he spoke that Jaina looked up and down at him, as she did so that realize that this man seems familiar to her but she wasn't sure why that was. Jaina thought of the faces that she knows from seeing the holograms from history, than she realize of who this man was. Jaina relaxed, knowing that she was among allies, not among enemies. After a little bit that Jaina had finally spoke

"You're Carth Onasi?" He tilted his head but he didn't seem surprised that she knows who he was.

"Yes, I am. It would be Admiral Carth Onasi. May I ask of who you are?"

"Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight."

Carth's POV

Carth raised his eyebrow in surprised when the woman said her name and said that she was a Jedi knight. Shortly after the Jedi civil war that all the Jedi had turned their lights adders off and went into hiding. From what Bastila had told him that there was something seeking Jedi out, not only that but recently a Sith Lord had entered the republic space and that has been in the last week. It was odd that suddenly a Sith Lord had entered republic space so that only a Jedi to follow a couple of days later. Carth may not know everything about the Jedi but he know one thing for sure, that he never heard of a Jedi named Jaina Solo before. There was a chance that she could be barely knighted before the war had ended of which was possible.

"I thought all Jedi had turned off their lightsabers and went into hiding. However one could say the same about the with but there is a Sith lord moving around republic space." Jaina looked a little confused at first, than it seemed like she realize something and she spoke once more.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I had been mostly out of touch since before the Jedi civil war. There was only a few things that I heard about since I left." Carth was about to say something when Jaina had went on. "I had self exile myself after the Mandalorian wars. Before that war I was knighted just days before that war started." Carth didn't say anything, he know that there was a Jedi exile out there and he know that this woman was not the one. Gathering from what he knows from the past few years that the Jedi that might still be alive are in a self exile of sorts. So he guess it was possible for a Jedi to self exile themselves, if they felt the need to, he guess at least.

"Why did you self exile yourself?" Jaina shrugged before she spoke.

"Sometimes I am not sure, it's mostly because of my actions. I had went to protect innocents, yet there was something out there that I had felt. I felt that at the last battle of the war, I thought of facing the council but I couldn't. I needed to think and make sure my emotions were put straight, the best way for me to do that was to go into a self exile." Carth nodded when he said that, he had he around Jedi to know that sometimes they needed some time to themselves. Than Jaina had went on. "Admiral, if you don't mind, I don't want people to know that I am a Jedi. So please don't say anything to them. If you don't mind I would like to the fleet." Carth was not surprised by the fact that she didn't want people to know that she was a Jedi since there was more people who were distrusting of the Jedi now a days than in the past. However he was surprised that she would ask to join the fleet, he was shocked for a moment and he recovered and spoke.

"I won't tell anyone, and I will let you join the fleet. I will show you around now."

Jaina's pov

Before Carth took her on the tour that Jaina had changed her clothes, so that she was wearing what the soldiers of this era wear. Jaina walked along Carth as he showed her around, as he showed her around that Jaina realize that this was the same temple of where the Jedi academy would be in her own time. After the tour that he had ask one of the soldiers to take her to her new room. After a few minutes of walking that Jaina and the solider named Allana Antilles had entered a room with six beds in it. Four of the beds had four men sitting on the beds, each were doing something different. Either they were cleaning their boots, sorting out their clothes or cleaning their weapons. When Jaina and Allana had entered the room that the four of them looked up at them, one of them spoke.

"You are that woman that I found while I was patrol."

"I was also there as well." Jaina nodded had spoke.

"Thanks, I am Jaina Solo." Jaina shook hands with the four men, when they shook hands that each male told her what their names were. The two males that had found her were named Ben and Han Harris, Ben and Han were brothers that joined the fleet at the same time. The other two were named Cade Organa and Bail Jade, Jaina couldn't help but wonder if Cade was related to her mother's adopted family and if Bail was related to her aunt. However there was no way of knowing that, for all Jaina knows was that they had no relations at all. For the next mont Jaina was put though the basic training of a republic solider and she passed with flying colors. With each test that she had took that she notice Carth's presence nearby, for she could sense him though the force. Jaina wondered why he was watching her as she took her tests, but it didn't bother her too much.

When she was finished with her tests that half of the base was to leave to go to Coruscant. Jaina, along with her five bunk mates that she had on Yavin IV, were placed on Carth's capital ship. Not only that but the six of them still shared a room together on the ship, of which they found amusing as well as finding it great. Since none of them had to worry about not get along with the bunk mates on the ship since they get along great. As Jaina fell asleep that she heard her brother's, Anakin, telling her that she was close to the justice of the force and that she would spend time with the justice of the force. Unknown to Jaina that one, of who was close to the justice of the force, was telling the same thing to the justice as Anakin told Jaina.


End file.
